From the Beginning
by jandre27
Summary: For 3 years, Kurapika has been chasing down Lilith, a water nymph who has a unique ability to send people back in time. The Kuruta wants to change her past, despite knowing that if she does, she'll never be able to meet Gon, Killua, and Leorio. Because of her selfish desire, Lilith teaches her a lesson that will turn her life upside down. FemKura. KuraKuro. Don't like? Don't read..
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I do, there will be no more hiatuses! Say _**_NO_**_ to hiatuses!_

X0X0X0X0X0X

**Chapter 1**

"**8/13"**

X0X0X0X0X0X

_So bright..._

_Where am I?_

_A jungle?_

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but green leaves and the penetrating rays of sunlight, which blinded my eyesight for a fleeting moment. The place did not feel very familiar to me but it did not feel dangerous as well, which may be the reason why I'm still not bothering to gather myself up. I breathe in the fresh breeze that smelled of the young fragrance of the forest and mountain brooks.

My eyes scanned around before I finally decided to get up. My body feels sore and wet. Wait a minute... _wet_? My clothes are wet and from the looks of it, I just got out from the nearby river on my right side. It feels weird. What happened?

"You're finally awake." a smooth baritone voice spoke and I turned my head to its direction. There, I saw a young teenager about my age with a peculiar black colouring. His hair is jet black, his skin is as white as ivory, and his mysterious eyes are just like obsidian stones. He's wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans. The wet shirt hanging on a branch of a nearby tree must be his.

"Who...who are you?" I managed to ask. The guy smirked lightly and stood up from the tree stump he's sitting on. He proceeded to pick a dry branch near his feet and walked over to where a burning bonfire is. I didn't notice it there, being more preoccupied by the presence of this mysterious guy.

"Me? I'm your saviour, kid." he replied and threw the dry branch into the fire to keep it alive. Then, he turned towards me. "And who are you?"

"M-Me?" I asked as well. "I'm-" I stopped, not knowing why I did. Wait... who am I? I... I can't remember! I don't understand this. Why can't I remember my own name? What the hell is happening? "I don't know." was my honest reply. "I can't remember."

"You must have had a temporary amnesia." the guy tried to explain to the my nearly panic-stricken self. "Do you have any identification in you?"

I examined myself, searching my pockets and anywhere around my body and clothes until I found a brown, worn out wallet. I opened it and saw different cards on each of its slots. The paper bills inside got wet and torn when I tried to take them out. One by one, I also fished out the laminated cards and I was surprised to see a Hunter's License card.

The mysterious guy whistled when he saw the said card. "So, you're a Hunter." he said and casually walked back to the tree stump to sit down again. "Any I.D., Hunter-san?" he asked.

A Hunter? As far as my memory could take me, I know that a Hunter is a special profession sought after by many. The license card is very valuable and anyone would pay any amount to get their hands in it.

I looked back into the wallet and much to my relief, I found an identification card. Well, it's not really an I.D. because it's actually a bank account of a person named Kurapika Kuruta. Is that my name? Kurapika Kuruta? I read the rest of the information. 18 years old, birth date is on April 4, blood type AB. Are those information needed in a back account? When I saw the amount stashed in this certain account, I found myself gaping. Am I that rich?

"So, what's your name, Hunter-san?" that mysterious guy asked again.

"You first." I demanded and he chuckled, much to my confusion.

"My name is Kuroro Lucilfer. Your turn."

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I think my name is Kurapika."

"Whether you're sure or not, I'll call you Kurapika from now on." Kuroro told me. "Anyway, why were you floating around this river, Kurapika? You don't look like you were injured or someone is chasing you."

"I-I can't remember anything." This is frustrating. I really can't remember anything. Who I am, where I came from, how I ended up like this... nothing comes into my mind. But oddly enough, I can recall a name of a country and lecture about it's history. Does that mean I only lost memories concerning my identity? If so, then I'm in big trouble.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kuroro stood up again and gestured for me to do the same. I stood up, feeling the weight of my wet clothes. "Take your clothes off and dry them. After that, rest. I'll go and fish for our dinner."

"E-Eh?"

Kuroro already jumped into the water before I could even say another word. Looks like he's serious about fishing and stuff. I want to ask him some questions as well but looks like I still have to wait until after 'dinner'.

I took off my blue shirt, but before I could even do it, I noticed some sort of white bandage around my chest. I felt my face heat up. What the-.

I decided against taking off my shirt because it seems inappropriate to do so when a guy about my age is around. And did Kuroro think that I'm the same gender as him?

From afar, I can see Kuroro busy with his task, spearing fish with... Wait... how the hell did he catch that fish? One moment those fishes were just swimming in front of him, the next thing I saw is that the fishes swam over to where he is and he caught them with his bare hands. I would have to ask him after he finishes fishing.

A few minutes later, Kuroro finally got out from the water. I just sat there, watching the guy as he busily pierced the fishes with sticks and putting them against the fire to be cooked.

"Hey, how did you do that?" I asked and stood up, approaching him. "I mean, the fishes. How did you catch them easily?"

"Nen." he simply replied. "Don't tell me you forgot about that too, Kurapika. Hunters know about nen after all."

"I know what is nen. But I don't know if I know how to use nen." I walked over to where he is sitting and sat down in front of him. The bonfire cackled silently as we warmed ourselves up near it. I noticed that the sun is almost setting and since we're in a jungle, wild animals will start to come out from their dens to hunt for their food. We would be the most vulnerable targets in this cold night.

"We'll find out sooner or later anyway. I believe you have questions to ask so let's fix that first."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face. I bet you've been thinking that I'm such a mysterious and weird guy, no?" Kuroro smirked and I looked down. Am I that transparent?

Clearing my throat, I faced him again. "You said you're my saviour. Why did you save me?" I began. This is just a few of my questions that I will throw at him.

"Do I need a reason to save you?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then don't complain. If you really want to die, I'll be happy to do the killing job for you." his voice sounded very arrogant and smug, the kind of attitude I find very repellent.

"No. I don't want to die." I admitted with a frown. "So, why are you here in this forest, Kuroro?"

"Training. I've been training here for the last six months. I'm about to leave when I saw you floating down the river." he replied.

Wow. I'm not even sure if he's being honest or not.

"How can you say things like this so casually? I mean, you shouldn't trust me so easily."

He smirked again and I still find it very irritating despite the fact that it suits his handsome face.

"I just had a feeling that we'll get along very well, Kurapika." Kuroro replied and checked the grilled fishes. "Dinner's ready." then, he took two of those fishes and gave the other to me. Silently, I took it with a grateful nod and started eating while observing the guy in front of me. This guy is really a weirdo but he strangely doesn't creep me out.

"Where are you heading next?" I found myself asking after several bites from my grilled fish. Kuroro looked up and met my own eyes, and I found myself gulping an imaginary lump in my throat with his intense gaze.

"Probably back to my homeland." he started speaking, and I can feel that his voice had a hint of longing in it. "I'm searching for trustworthy companions to be in my group."

"Your group?"

"That's right. A 13-member group, including me, who can protect my homeland."

I noticed how his eyes softened at the mention of his homeland and I can't help but feel that something wrong is going on in that homeland of his.

"Why thirteen?" I asked and Kuroro chuckled.

"I like odd numbers."

"I see. You're odd yourself." he chuckled even more.

"True." then, he asked me back another question. "And you? What will you do next? Are you going to try and retrieve your memories?"

That made me think. I do want to get my memories back, but I don't know where to start. I may have a family worrying about me and friends looking for me. But I have no clue as to who I am and what I was doing before Kuroro found me floating down the river.

In other words, I'm completely stuck in this situation.

"Can I..." I bit my lower lip, anxious. "...stick with you for a while? I have nowhere else to go."

"I figured you'd say that. No problem with me." Kuroro replied with an almost carefree mood, and I found myself letting out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness the person who found me is this good. "On one condition."

I jolted out. "O-One condition?"

"You will be the first member of my group, how about that?"

"Wha-What are you saying? You said you're looking for members who can protect your homeland! How am I a good candidate? I don't even know nen!" I complained, making sure he gets the point.

"We don't even know about that yet." Kuroro grinned with a hint of mischievousness in it. "I'm interested in you, Kurapika. If you want to stay by me and thank me for saving you, then accepting my offer is a fair bargain, don't you think?"

Him? Interested in me? What's so interesting about me? This guy is getting weirder by every second I spend with him. Kuroro finally finished eating his dinner and threw the stick back into the fire. I looked down at my own unfinished food, thinking of his offer. He then waited patiently for me to answer.

He's actually right. What he's asking is a fair bargain.

"All right." I finally replied. "I will be the first member of this 13-member group of yours."

Kuroro smiled with satisfaction in his eyes. "Good."

"What kind of group are you trying to establish anyway?" I found myself asking again, trying to understand his motives to make sure I'm not involving myself in some regrettable situation.

He hummed a little before answering. "A group containing loyal members. Not only loyal to the leader, but to the group itself."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want my group to be like the Mafia community where betrayal is a very common thing to do when the organization is in a pinch." Kuroro explained with all seriousness in his voice. "I want to establish a group that will live on even if the leader ceases to exist. A group that will never betray each other when difficult times come. A group that is like a tightly-knitted family."

"Your standards sure are high." I commented. "That's almost impossible. In an organization, traitors will always be present."

"Not in mine." Kuroro's confident voice spoke up. "It's _almost _impossible, but not _entirely_." he smiled lightly, which surprised me because he's all smirks and grins. "I believe I can find people like that in my homeland."

"Then why me?" I asked again. He doesn't make sense at all not matter how hard I try to understand this saviour of mine. "Do you really believe that I won't betray you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Your eyes."

Well, that caught me off guard. "M-My eyes?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's filled with so much loyalty towards someone or something. A principle, perhaps?" He said. "Since you have no memories of anything about yourself, I will take the liberty of knowing who you are. Starting with your personality."

"My personality?"

"That's right." Kuroro nodded lightly. "It'll take some time but I'm sure it'll be amusing." he then smiled at the thought. "Well then, the night is getting deeper. Get some sleep. And do you really plan on sleeping with a wet shirt? You'll catch a cold."

I flushed again, but he didn't notice it because of the dim lighting. How should I explain this?

"I'm... I'm... female."

Even with the dim lights, I can clearly see how Kuroro's eye widened a bit. I bet he's shocked with this revelation. But then, he suddenly laughed, which took me aback.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked, still as red as tomatoes.

"A woman? With that flat chest of yours?" he laughed again and I felt a vein popped on my forehead.

"What's wrong with having a flat chest?" I angrily yelled and he tried to stifle his laugh. He's unbelievable! How could he laugh at such thing? What a pain in the neck.

"Okay, okay, I get it." he finally ceased laughing and it look around. "Well, I don't really have any idea what to do but..." Kuroro stood up and approached a brown backpack that is hanging on the tree where his wet shirt is. He opened it, rummaged through it, and pulled out a white shirt. He then walked back and held out the shirt to me.

"Here, wear it." he ordered. "We'll start moving by dawn so I wouldn't risk you catching a cold."

"Thanks... I guess." I took the shirt and stood up, sauntering towards some bushes to change. Kuroro doesn't seem like a pervert or a peeping tom. I he is, he would have already done something to me when I was knocked out. So I guess I do';t have to worry about him trying to sneak a look.

I came back a few minutes later, only to find my companion already settled a few meters away from the bonfire. He had already set up a makeshift bed for me and I can't help but feel grateful. Kuroro must be fast asleep now from the looks of his breathing. Geez, he falls asleep fast like a kid.

There's still so many mysteries surrounding that guy but right now, I have no choice but to trust him even just for a bit. I hanged my wet shirt over another branch and settled myself on the makeshift bed, hugging myself to protect my body from the harsh cold.

That night, as I slept, I dreamed.

I was in an empty place, dark and cold. The only thing there is a pair of orange eyes, looking right at me with a piercing glare. I felt my knees shake and grow numb.

The next thing I know, I was engulfed by a bright, powerful light.

X0X0X0X0X0X

_**Note:**__ Kurapika is OOC here and that's on purpose. Her personality will be developed as she spends some time with Kuroro. In this story, I made Kurapika a girl because I want to. No bashing if you hate authors who turn pretty Kurapika into a girl. I write Yaoi too, but I wanna try writing a hetero fic again. This is inspired by Anatolia Story. Chapter with titles such as "8/13" or "11/13" refers to the number of the Spider that will join the Genei Ryodan. Don;t be greedy and leave a review, okay? Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I do, there will be no more hiatuses! Say __**NO**__ to hiatuses!_

X0X0X0X0X0X

**Chapter 2**

**9/13**

X0X0X0X0X0X

_**-Kuroro-**_

I woke up earlier than Kurapika did. My companion is still fast asleep, her back turned towards me. She's wearing the shirt I lent her and I was a bit relieved that she's the type of girl who doesn't complain too much. I seriously thought she's a guy at first. No girl has chests as flat as a board.

Anyway, it's time to get going. I have to leave the mountains before the sun completely rises. Getting up, I walked towards the river, scooped some water, and washed my face with it. After doing so, I rummaged my backpack for another shirt to wear. Now all that's left is to wake Kurapika up.

The blonde is really interesting. I can tell that she's capable but she doesn't know that herself. She might come in handy if I train her properly. After all, she has a Hunter's license so there's more than 50 percent chance that she really is a Hunter.

What gave a memorable impact to me are her eyes. I felt myself drowned into those sapphire orbs. I can read people easily through their eyes. I can tell whether a person is lying, when a person is afraid, or when someone is just pretending. Looking at Kurapika's eyes, I can tell that she's the type who will keep a promise no matter what. She also has a strong sense of responsibility and she doesn't trust strangers easily, which is a good thing for her. Of course, I could be wrong, but it doesn't hurt to test it.

"Kurapika, wake up." I shook her shoulders lightly and she mumbled something in her sleep. "Wake up already or I'll leave-." I stopped, noticing that small droplet of water that trickled down from her closed eyes. Tears? Was she crying in her sleep? I tried shaking her again, and this time, she finally fluttered her eyes open.

"Morning." I greeted with a light smile. I should show her some kindness if I want to make her trust me completely.

"Good morning." Kurapika greeted back as I helped her get up. "It's still dark."

"Let's hurry before the sun rises."

Kurapika rubbed her eyes before stretching and yawning, her golden hair sticking out at ever direction. I smiled in amusement. For a girl like her, she sure doesn't mind me seeing that unruly side of hers. She proceeded to was her face in the river while I grabbed my things and fetched some fruits from the tree. That girl could get hungry during this journey.

"So, where are we heading next?" Kurapika asked as I jumped down from a branch, having finished gathering fruits. "And where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere in Azian Continent." I replied to her question casually. "You don't mind walking, do you?"

Kurapika shook her head. "I'm fine with it."

"Good. Because I'm not carrying you if you're not." I grinned when I saw how her face flushed beat red. Looks like I won't be bored in this journey.

X0X0X0X0X0X

It took us a while before reaching a nearby busy town. When we did, Kurapika looks fine, not really bothered that we walked a good five kilometres to reach this town. It doesn't even look like she's sweating so there's no need for me to hurry and look for an inn. It seems like she's a;ready used to travelling to very far places before she lost her memories. I get a bit concerned when it comes to my companions, but I'm not very vocal about it. I looked and asked around, with Kurapika following behind me. I then found out that there's a fireworks festival two days from now that's why the whole town is busy preparing stalls, hanging decorations, and cooking food.

I entered the nearest inn I could find and booked two rooms for me and Kurapika. We also need to go shopping for new clothes because Kurapika doesn't even have one extra shirt with her aside from the one she's wearing when I found her. Travelling back to my homeland will take approximately two weeks so basic necessities will be needed. And since I'm travelling with a woman this time, I have to check on other things as well such as her... err... womanly needs.

"One room for you and the lady, sir?" the innkeeper asked and I shook my head.

"Two rooms, please." I corrected. I knew that travelling with a woman about my age will attract different opinions from strangers, but it's not like I care.

The innkeeper nodded and took out two keys from a cabinet then passed them to me. I gave him some money enough for three days of stay and proceeded towards the rooms. Kurapika silently took the key when I held it out to her. Thankfully, our rooms are just beside each others'. In that way, I can easily get to her if needed.

"Kurapika, we'll go out shopping for your clothes." I informed her before she could even insert the key into the door knob.

"Eh? Shopping? I don't have money."

"I do. So wait for me after I've settled my things. Then we'll go."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, showing how unsure she is. "But I couldn't possibly trouble you."

"You have nothing else with you. Do you plan to wear my shirt the whole time? You don't even have extra underwear."

The last word seemed to get my point to her. She flushed again and nodded, almost glaring at me when I pointed out that fact. I chuckled inwardly to myself and proceeded to open my room to quickly settle my things. Kurapika did the same, though she doesn't have anything to keep herself busy with.

A few minutes of unpacking later, I found myself waiting for the blonde in the lobby of the inn. She arrived after a few moments and we're ready to go. Our first stop should be a clothing store for women. We walked around for a while, and when I found one, we quickly entered, dragging an almost reluctant Kurapika behind me.

"This is perfect." I whispered to myself though Kurapika heard it as well. I turned to her and gestured for her to start picking clothes. "Pick what you like."

She frowned. "Why do I have the feeling that I hate doing this kind of thing?" the blonde mumbled annoyingly and walked towards racks of colourful clothes.

I smiled. So Kurapika hates shopping. I discovered one of her traits. More to go though.

The blonde took her time picking while I took my time looking around. There are only a few men; husbands and boyfriends serving as shopping bag carriers for their wives and girlfriends. Their faces tell me that they're experiencing hell right now. I chuckled again and walked around, until I found myself looking at the lingerie section. Ah, one of her... womanly needs. I scanned the section with my eyes, and to others, I might look like a pervert fantasizing about something. It's pretty much obvious with the way others look at me. So amusing.

"Kurapika." I called out when she looked like she finished picking clothes. I smiled and pointed at the lingerie section. "Want me to help you choose?" I playfully asked, making her blush.

"S-Shut up..." she muttered shyly and stomped her way towards me. How cute. "What are you standing there, looking like a pervert?" she asked.

"You need underwear." I bluntly pointed out.

Kurapika suddenly shoved the clothes she's carrying into my arms. "You said you're paying for them. Go."

"Such a hassle." I closed my eyes and pretended to sigh. "Let's just pay it together with the underwear you'll choose. That one would look good on you." I pointed my chin at some random lingerie. Now I'm totally acting like a pervert. I can't help it though. Teasing Kurapika is way too fun to stop.

"That's nothing but strings!" she nearly shouted, blushing ten times redder.

I was about to say something else when a tall woman suddenly came between us, smiling. Maybe a salesperson. Her hair is as short as Kurapika's and also blonde, but with a darker shade to it. But what I noticed the most are her soulful, deep eyes. I smirked inwardly.

"It seems like you're having a problem choosing, miss. Should I help you?" the sales lady asked.

"Yes, please." Kurapika almost begged. I held back a snort before retreating, leaving the two ladies to their own devices. I have to pay for the clothes Kurapika choose anyway.

As I was putting them on the counter, I noticed that Kurapika choose conservative type of clothes. In other words, all t-shirts and pants. Not even a sleeveless one or skirt. So I took the liberty of adding some to the picked ones. I wouldn't hurt to have her act more like a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this?"

"What do you think?"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow and looked at the folded clothing on her lap. "A yukata?"

"That's right."

"What for?"

I sighed. How clueless can she get? "For the festival, Kurapika. We're attending the festival."

"Oh." she muttered, a bit surprised.

I smiled upon seeing her reaction. It's already the night of the fireworks festival and I decided to take Kurapika out for some fresh air. She cooped herself up inside her room for two days, doing nothing but read the books I lent her. That's right. Another thing I discovered is that she loves reading books just like I do. In fact, we both love the same genres. It's a bit surprising, really.

"After the festival, the town won't be busy any more so we're moving on again." I explained further. "Might as well enjoy ourselves this night."

"I see." Kurapika looked at the still open book on the bed.

"You can finish reading that some time. Now go and change." I ordered. But then, I noticed her frown... maybe... "You don't know how to wear a yukata?" I asked to confirm my thoughts.

The blonde shook her head immediately. "I think I do. Paku taught me back in the shop."

"Paku?"

"Pakunoda. The sales lady back in the shop." Kurapika replied while looking at me. "She said I might want to go to the festival with you so she taught me how to wear a yukata." she said those word blushing a little, amusing me further.

"Oh, so her name is Pakunoda." That woman's eyes are interesting. But wait, I think I heard that name before. I'm still trying to remember where and when.

"If you're thinking about something perver-"

"Now, now. Wear the yukata. I'll change into mine as well." I interrupted then left her room, hurrying back to mine to change as well. I think this is going to be a long night for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The festival is as lively as I expected and I decided to enjoy myself with a beautiful flower hanging onto my arms because she can't stand properly walk with her wooden sandals. Kurapika is having a hard time with all those guys looking at her like she's some delicacy to be tasted.

Truth to tell, I hadn't expected the red yukata with silver butterflies I picked out yesterday to suit her perfectly. I was stunned when I came to fetch her in her room. I know real beauty when I see one so she really is a beautiful flower waiting to bloom fully.

But enough of her beauty. I need to find someone.

The festival was not limited to the townspeople. It seems like it is a famous event in this country that all expensive hotels have been fully book and the same goes with the cheep inns and motels. Foreign visitors came and go, some them members of the mafia community. I nearly scowled at the thought. I have always disliked the mafia ever since my youthful mind could remember. They are selfish, traitors, greedy and materialistic. I'm not the type to generalize people, but after seeing my people sacrifice themselves to the mafia community in order to survive, I came to the conclusion that we are better of without them.

And that is my unnamed group's goal. To cut off our ties with them, intimidate them so that they can no longer use us, and provide sufficient support for Ryuusegai to go on. It doesn't matter in what way I'm going to achieve those three goals. Whether by murder, thievery, or legal ways, I don't care. Just as long as I can make the mafia community realize that the people they are using are human beings that has rights on how they want to live their lives.

It was a few minutes of walking later when Kurapika finally caught sight of a stall that interested her. She tugged the sleeve of my yukata that she's holding on and pointed at the stall of goldfish scooping game. I tried to stifle a chuckle at how childlike she became while watching other people struggle with the game.

"I want to try it." she declared and I sighed.

"Fine, fine." I guided her to the stall and paid three _poi _nets just in case she breaks her first one. I just stood by beside her, crouching a little bit as she kneeled on the ground and started scooping those fast goldfish.

In a matter of seconds, she managed to scoop one fish without breaking her _poi_. Wow, she sure has fast reflex actions. Kurapika is a natural.

"Yosh. One more."

A few minutes later, her _poi_ broke but she managed to catch four fishes.

"Want to try again?" I asked as I held out the extra _poi_ to her.

"Why don't you try it too?" Kurapika answered with a question. "I sure want to see how much goldfish you can catch with just one net."

I smirked. "Oh, a challenge, eh?" Kurapika only smirked back.

Kneeling beside her, I took one bowl from the stall owner and held it on the right hand while holding the poi net on the other. Kurapika must have noticed the positioning since she asked, "Are you left handed?"

"Yep." I simply replied and started the game. And just like what I expected, I won. I managed to scoop up six fishes with one poi. I could have scooped up more if not for the fact that it would make Kurapika annoyed. "Well, I won."

"Whatever."

I grinned at her annoyed expression.

"Hmmm... looks like we're going to have fried fish for dinner in the next few days."

"What? No way! You're not eating these!" Kurapika yelled angrily, taking the bowl of goldfishes I won away from me for safety. "We're keeping them."

"Yeah. You're right. They're as good as emergency food." I nodded thoughtfully.

"I said we're not eating them!"

Kurapika continued with her protests as the stall owner put the fishes into two plastic bags. Of course, she carried both bags, not trusting me at all.

We continued to walk around from stall to stall, eating candied apples, some takoyaki, and even played the yo-yo balloon fishing. Seriously, Kurapika is like a child. By the time the fireworks is about to start, she's already carrying two goldfish plastic bags, three yo-yo balloons, eating a stick of cotton candy, and made me wear a white fox mask, which I only wore above my head. I bought a fan to keep myself cool. It's summer so even night ime can't escape the heat.

Searching for the perfect place to watch the fireworks, my eyes caught site of something that made me smile. I hope Kurapika is okay with this idea of mine.

"It's too crowded." she whispered, still hanging on to me. "I don't think we'll ind a good place to watch."

"I found one." I announced and lead her at the back of a certain house.

"Seriously, Kuroror? This is the perfect place? I can't even see anything from here." Kurapika complained but I only hummed in response.

Without any warning, I quickly scooped her from the ground, carrying her bridal style, the jumped high up. I landed on a clear branch of a large tree that was planted behind that house. When I looked at Kurapika's expression, I couldn't help but snicker. I could only barely let out a gasp with my sudden actions.

"See? The prefect place." I said, letting her down the sturdy branch so that she could sit without falling.

"At least tell me what you were about to do, jerk!" She yelled angrily. Wait, it is just me or did Kurapika's vision turn a bit red? I couldn't be sure because it was dark. Oh, well. I guess it's just the effect of the red lanterns hanging around.

She pouted and crossed turned away from me, carefully cradling the things she won from the stalls. Women can sometimes be a pain in the neck.

Since she's not holding on to anything, I put one arm around her shoulders to secure her position. I wouldn't want the very first member of my group to fall down and break her neck. Kurapika went stiff with the contact, but then gradually relaxed as the fireworks started.

Like what I said, this is the perfect place to watch. Beautiful colours decorated the nigh sky. Fire flowers bloomed, showering down as they faded. I'm personally not interested in such thing, really, but I can't help but enjoy the scene with a companion who looked like she just saw fireworks for the first time. Kurapika's expressions were amusing.

The night would have been a wonderful one, if not for the fact that an ear-piercing scream suddenly erupted in the middle of the crowed, which even drowned the sounds of the fireworks exploding. The people looked where the sound came from, and immediately backed away.

Kurapika ans I were also shocked, not expecting the sudden outburst from the lady who was crouching on the ground, shaking a bloodied man in a dark blue yukata. My eyes narrowed for a bit, knowing full well who that man is. The Prime Minister of Japon whose current project is eliminating all yakuza families that thrive in the black market of Japon. If he becomes successful with hi reforms, then that would be a big loss for the Ten Dons and other mafia families.

The Prime Minister's head had been shot. Only a skillful sniper could have shot him win the dark without harming the woman beside him or any other civilians. The stations police have already gathered around the area, trying to control the crowd. Some women wept at the loss of the Prime Minister, while others are too engrossed in taking videos and pictures.

"Hey, Kuroro, over there?" Kurapika suddenly whispered, making me turn my head at the direction where she's looking; the rooftop faraway tall hotel building. A shadow quickly moved from the rooftop and jumped from one building to another.

"Stay here." I told Kurapika before quickly jumping from one house to another to chase the sniper. I though she would follow my orders, but I was wrong. Kurapika closely followed behind me, leaving the things she was carrying hanging on the tree branch.

Like I said, she's a natural.

I have no time to reprimand Kurapika for disobeying the leader's orders. I need to catch up to the assassin first... and ask _her_ to join my group.

This is going to be a fruitful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note: **_Hey guys, it's been a while. Guess who's joining the Ryodan next. Of course you already know. I have to clarify something here. I'm not the one who wrote this story. You guys know Kurisleen-sensei? She's the real author of this story. But she did not have time to type this story down so I offered to do it. I uploaded it in this account because she refused to give me her password of her real account. I made this account to piss her off because it's the combination of her name, her crush's name, and their favourite numbers. I'm evil, I know. I call her sensei because she's the one who taught me how to write awesome stories and draw awesome mangas, though she already retired from drawing. _

_I'm Michi-chan, by the way. I don't have an account because writing is not my forte. I draw but I upload them in facebook and not in deviantart. Like sensei, I don't proofread, so I apologize beforehand if I misspelled some words here._


End file.
